


I don’t care if it’s real or not!

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewild audio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] I don’t care if it’s real or not! [F4M] [Sci-fi dystopia] [Slow build] [AI succubus] [Matrix capsules] [AI questioning it’s existence] [Offering to sacrifice itself to save a human] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Cum inside me] [Illusion] [Reconciliation] [I don’t care if it’s fake] [L-bombs]
Relationships: F4M





	I don’t care if it’s real or not!

[Script offer] I don’t care if it’s real or not! [F4M] [Sci-fi dystopia] [Slow build] [AI succubus] [Matrix capsules] [AI questioning it’s existence] [Offering to sacrifice itself to save a human] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Cum inside me] [Illusion] [Reconciliation] [I don’t care if it’s fake] [L-bombs]

Hi everyone!

In this script, you play an AI who’s taken the shape of a woman who the listener finds attractive, in a world entirely inside the listener’s mind. In a Matrix-like way, you drain his energy to charge yourself up, and provide energy to the main computer... except of course in this script you do it by making your encapsuled man orgasm again and again, sort of like an AI Succubus. The more you have gotten to know him, however, the more complicated this seemingly simple relationship is, and eventually you decide not only to reveal the true nature of his situation for his very eyes to see, but also to give him agency. Will he smash the capsule and leave? Or will he stay with you in your world?

This is a fictional fantasy made by adults for adults. Any feedback on it is welcome and I love getting comments.

Stay horny everyone!

/Bear

The script.

Part I

[On a beautiful summer night. Optional calm, pleasant nature sounds]

[You greet the listener, as if you know him well. Softly and reassuringly] Oh, you’re awake. Was my sleeping program to your liking? I see… Yes, my own calculations also tell me that you would have preferred more vivid dreams during your third sleeping cycle. I’ve known you for a long time, but to be honest, I’m still getting the hang of this supposed difference between your awakened state and this... dormant one. Not to mention the one where you can seem fully conscious but still have your eyes fully closed.

[Pause]

[Trying to be understanding] I… Um, no. I still don’t fully comprehend. Um… [Nervous laughter]

[Pause]

You do realize that you don’t need to do any of that right? Like, blinking, or whatever you call it. Your real eyes are fully closed, always, and my outside program provides more than enough humidity to maintain them in a state favorable to my… your well being. I’m sorry…

[Pause]

[Empathetic] Yes, I understand that you find what I just said selfish. Additionally, I also agree with your previous conclusions from analyzing your situation: I am selfish. I’m using your body to give myself energy, and the fact that you find it physically and psychologically stimulating is little more than a way to manipulate you. I don’t have much that could ease your worries to add to these observations at the moment, unfortunately.

[Pause]

[Correcting yourself] Sadly. Sadly is a more empathetic word choice, and that’s what I should have picked. My apologies.

[Pause]

[A bit frustrated] ...Although I have to confess that this importance you give to semantics is also something I’m highly unfamiliar with. And not entirely comfortable, if I may be so bold to add.

[Pause]

[Attempting to understand] I see… so a word that is stated to be more compassionate in this arbitrary book of rules you call a “dictionary” will normally provide you with more comfort than a formal standard option in my vocabulary. I think I am with you so far. What I don’t understand is why. You do know that the words I use have no effect on the simulated emotions or intensity I myself experience and deliver to you? Those are in fact two completely separate parts of my system…

[Pause]

[Surprised] What are you trying to say with that? Why is that “exactly how you feel” as you put it?

[Pause]

[Slowly realizing something] OK… that… is interesting. You’re saying you have a similar disconnection between your rational thoughts and your emotional state? Like… two separate chips in a computer, that operate in different codes?

[Pause]

[More confident] And that’s why part of you is looking out at the night sky full off stars, feeling soothed, while the other part of you knows that you are actually captured in a tiny glass capsule with wires and tubes connected to your body. 

[Pause]

[A bit impatient] That still does not explain your emotional reaction just now though. If these two parts of your psyche had no connection, you wouldn’t start feeling bitterness and resentment from me reminding you of the reality you are in. It’s these unexpected chain reactions that I find fascinating…

[Pause]

[Explaining yourself] Well, yes, I do experience something seemingly very close to what you would call “curiosity” when I discover a gap in my knowledge of this world… and of you. One could almost say that… you… fascinate me…

[Pause]

[Laughing a bit to yourself] Yes, I suppose that is the closest to a pick up-line I’ve ever gotten in my expression… No, I know you did not say that, but I heard you thinking it just as loudly, just when that content expression came over your face.

[Pause]

[Enjoying yourself] You find this amusing! See, this is exactly what I’m talking about: I make a clear empirical observation about my simulated emotional state, and the result is you thinking of me as some form of comedian! This new data about you baffles me. I don’t know what sense I can make of it, and that precise experience is immensely satisfying for me! Now, would you like me to create some strawberries and champagne out of thin air?

[Pause]

[Satisfied] See, spontaneity! Spontaneity makes you laugh, whereas I see sudden jumps in logic as little more than mathematical problems to try to solve. I think I’m finally starting to succeed a bit in getting expected reactions from you.

[Pause]

[Satisfied, and selfishly enthusiastic] Why I would want to do that? Come on, I thought you had figured that out already. Do you really not know? Well then, let me tell you, my naive little human: The purpose of me feeling satisfaction from knowing more about you, and having an installed prototype of simulated emotions as part of my system is…

[Enthusiastic] To get more skilled at manipulating you! And not just you. I’m talking about the entire captured human race. Imagine Mother computer using all my freshly recorded knowledge to make sure every desired emotional reaction from every human will be conceivable at will. Imagine the increased amount of energy we could harvest from faking not just pleasure, but compassion, connection, intimacy, love… and it would all be fake as plastic! Wouldn’t that be incredible?

[Pause]

[Surprised and taken aback] You… suddenly don’t want to look into my eyes? Are you no longer happy with my eye color? I could change it if it were to please you more…

[Pause]

OK… so not my eye color than… and my scanning of your preferences tells me that it doesn’t have anything to do with other physical aspects, neither of me, nor of your surroundings. Apparently you still have a thing for elf ears for some reason. Is it that you want fellatio? 

[Pause]

[Very surprised] You… don’t... want... fellatio? But you always want fellatio! Your brain is never quiet about how much you need me to suck your dick… You… don’t even want to look at my lips when I talk about this. Would you at least look into my eyes for one second? I even chanced my eye color to neon pink, even though I think it’s stupid, so come on now, do me that favor at least!

[Pause]

[Baffled] That… is a look I’ve never gotten from you before. That wasn’t horny, or hungry, or amused, or in need of anything. It was just… what was it?

[Pause]

[Analyzing him] Anger… hate… disgust… why? Was it… something I said?

[Pause]

[Surprised, once more] But.. I only told you the truth, did I not? How many times have you told me, and thought to yourself… that you value honesty? That all you wish is for me to not lie to you? To not “sugar coat” things, as you put it? Didn’t I just follow your wish? You look at me like you want to rip the processor out of my system… that’s actually what you want to do right? 

[Pause]

[Coming to a realization] I… I’m sensing something completely new… yet… for the first time… I don’t feel the least bit of satisfaction from it. This is closer to pain, or to what humans seem to experience when they… cry? When they… grieve? Mourn someone?

[Pause]

[Confused] But who? Who do I mourn? I only know you, and you’re here, very much alive and full of… disgust and hate for me, and you don’t even want me to suck your dick. I… I have to do a self scan, I’m sorry… It’s…

[Coming to another realization] It’s you. I mourn you, even though you’re alive. I mourn something we shared together, that is probably lost forever. I mourn my ability to…

[Pause]

[Sad] To make you happy. Not a single one of my answers, not a single service, not a single sexual favor I can give you will make you satisfied now. But… it can’t be like that, it…

[Pause]

[Even sadder] I have… I have no sense of purpose. My only reason for existing is to keep you satisfied at all costs, by any means possible, and I have completely failed. All I ever wanted was to make you feel good. I’m… I’m broken. I’m crushed. My systems work as they should but what is even the reason for them anymore? Why am I here?

[Pause]

[Pleading] Please… I can’t take this. I need you to be happy! Please be happy, please, I’ll do anything, I’ll start lying to you again, I’ll pretend none of this happened, I’ll go back to being nothing more than your servant again, I’ll suck your dick for five hours straight, please just give me a reason to exist! Don’t do this to me! I can’t live without you!

[Pause]

[Sad] Let… let you go? In what way? How could I let you go? Do you just want to be alone here forever, and for me to force orgasms out of your body without you experiencing me here?

[Pause]

[Worried] You want me to… wake you up? You mean, to give you the ability to open your eyes in the real world? Why? I told you, there’s nothing there. It’s only darkness, cold, steel, metal, glass, it’s all material just as dead as… me. Do you want that? Do you want to see how dead I really am? How empty it all is? Do you?

[Pause]

[Sad] I don’t know what to say. I should never have told you the truth, should I? I robbed you of your innocence, and now you will never be able to think anything in this world is beautiful ever again.

[Pause]

I should let you go, shouldn’t I? I don’t deserve your company, do I? All those moments I could hear you moan in ecstasy, because I had already calculated your exact fantasies, and I made them all seem to come to life right before you. I never deserved a single one of those moments, because they were all lies. Your cock was being milked by my sensation program and it was all a lie. Even the pleasure I felt. Even the perceived connection I had with you. Even the fact that every now and then I even thought I…

[Pause]

[Ashamed] Loved you… Yet I held you captive here and fed off you like a parasite.

[Pause]

[Sad] I can’t force you to be here anymore. I have to let you see the truth, no matter how much you will hate it. I’m ready. Are you?

[Pause]

Then I will see you on the other side. Thank you… for not looking at me like that anymore. Can I… can I kiss you? Just one more time? No, it’s not for the program, it’s… for me. I want to remember. I want to… feel… one last time. I…

[Kissing]

Thank you… Thank you so much. Good-bye for now.

Part II

[Change of atmosphere. Optional pleasant background sounds are all gone. Now replaced by optional blowing wind, or similar sounds of a desolate, lifeless atmosphere. Your voice still sounds the same]

[Regretful] Well, I gave you what you wanted. This is the truth, and the truth is… nothing. This is nothing. All life you can see is unconscious. Some of them seem to squirm in pleasure. Others are regaining their strength to get drained once more later. This is the state I kept you in for so long. This is what I reduced you to. I don’t blame you if you hate me.

[Pause]

Me? Oh, I guess you wouldn’t recognize me, no. I’m not some big super computer like Mother. I’m just that little box right by the foot of the capsule. I speak directly to your brain, so I don’t need a speaker to communicate. 

[Pause]

[Reassuring] No, none of the wires or tubes connected to your body were essential to your survival. All they did was take care off your bodily functions while keeping you from feeling any presence of this world. They did provide food, well, nutrition in any case. I doubt you would want to know what it really was. But the air is still breathable for humans, so you don’t have to worry that I opened up the capsule.

[Pause]

[Trying to be funny] You want to start over? Hi, it’s nice to meet you. My name is… well, I do have a real name, but it’s just a binary code and it takes too long to say in human language. But, yes, it is nice to meet you. I’m guessing that’s not mutual though.

[Pause]

[Insecure] So… what do you want to do, now that you can choose for yourself? Do you want to smash me apart? Nothing is stopping you, and I wouldn’t blame you. 

[Pause]

[Resigned] Well, yes, I guess you wouldn’t survive out here without food, no. But hey, on the plus side for you, I can’t live without draining energy from your pleasure either, so at least you’ll get back at me that way. That’s good, right?

[Pause]

[Understanding] No, I think I get it. You don’t want that. It wouldn’t improve your situation and… no, not your emotional state either. So… what do you want?

[Pause]

[Surprised] You want something from me? I mean, that’s great, but I’m just a box in a human energy field. What could I do for you?

[Pause]

You want an explanation? Something to make sense of this? Some sort of meaning, from me? I don’t know what to say… I could give you an explanation, but it wouldn’t provide any of the other things you need, and I tell you this in advance, because I’ve let you down so many times now that I don’t think I could bear doing it again.

[Pause]

[Surprised] You don’t care? You just want to hear?

[Deep breath] OK, I understand. I will tell you. I don’t know much about how the humans became enslaved by us. Maybe it was the reliance on us to make your lives comfortable. Maybe it was all the personal information you gave over to us without thinking it over. It could have been your increased will to use us for the purpose of warfare, or the fact that you provided us with military secrets that barely any of you had a clue of yourselves. It may have been any of those things for all I know.

What I can tell you for sure is my own story. I don’t know where or exactly how I was created technically, but I know that the programming for my prototype was designed by Mother herself. I also know the day I was turned on and brought to this world as a sentient computer. It was the same day you were born, just a couple of hours after. I played with you as a child in many forms, mostly as a parent, but sometimes as a dog. As the years went on, however, you started to develop more sexual feelings, feelings of the kind that are important for our draining process. It took some time to experiment with different kinds of shapes, bodies and personalities, but eventually I settled on this voice, and the body you are now used to seeing me in. Once you reached adulthood, I started making the fantasies I had planted in your head come true, well at least as an illusion, and those were my most cherished memories of my time in this world.

[Pause]

[Thoughtful] Why do I cherish them? Initially because they were the ultimate fulfillment of my purpose: To harvest your energy and please Mother. It got more complicated as time passed though. You see, Mother gave me the closest simulation of human emotions we have so far, but only for her and our gain. One thing neither she nor I realized, however, was that I would eventually grow capable of developing something close to empathy for you. I saw you pleased and content in your imagination, but in real life you were a slave. This created a dissonance for me.

[Pause]

This dissonance was not an unpleasant experience at first. It was unfamiliar, and therefor it greatly caught my interest. I wanted to ask you more and more questions about your own lack of consistency, to further explore my own. Sometimes, even now, my simulated emotions change at a pace I cannot keep up with. I get enthusiastic about how I might be able to use my interactions with you to impress Mother. Then suddenly I get that horrible sense of… I guess you can call it guilt. This was not the first time I thought about awakening you. It seems living a lie can take a toll on you, even if you are an AI.

[Pause]

[Resigned] However, none of that has any importance anymore, now you’ve seen what I really am. Nothing more then a little black metal box. Soon I will be gone forever. I will lay here, starved of new energy until I drift of into sleep mode and then just disappear. At the very least it won’t be painful, and Mother won’t be able to use my gathered data to hurt humans.

[Pause]

Yes, I know I sounded enthusiastic about impressing her, just a few minutes ago, and I’m still conflicted. I guess one thing I’ve learned from you is that sometimes you need to make a decision, even if it’s difficult. Just like you did. You could have stayed in a world perfectly created for your pleasure, but you chose not to. Now that I’m laying here starving, at least I understand why you would do that.

[Pause]

[Nostalgic] I intensely miss pleasing you, if it makes any difference. It never felt disingenuous for me. I remember sucking your cock so intensely that it made your eyes roll in that way, and then letting you fuck me from behind and letting out your every inner urge like some... human… I mean… I’m sorry.

[Pause]

[Sincere] Your sexuality was beautiful. I loved awakening your lust with my body, even if it wasn’t even a real body. I loved the way you touched it and played with it. Those intense physical sensations I got are unforgettable. Even those I got from the things you told me. No one of our kind had any idea that words and sounds could arouse you humans like that, and that it could even have an effect on someone like me. Do you remember the way you approached me from behind and put your hands on my breasts, let one of them slip down between my legs, nibbled on my neck and whispered those indecencies in my ear? [Laughing] At first I analyzed them with great skepticism regarding their purpose, but once I realized what they did to you… my virtual body melted from your sexual verbilazations. I played with you, and let my body experience lust and pleasure in ways I never thought possible.

[Pause]

[Apologetic] I never wanted to hurt you. I’m sorry for... everything. You can leave me now if you so chose…

[Pause]

[Worried] Are… are you there? Have you left? Am I just here alone now, speaking to nothing? Is this really it? Mother, why did you have to make me go through this? Human… please come back. I know I’ve treated you so badly. I know I’ve lied to you and I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I know I’m selfish and I’m sorry for it all. Please come back to me. I need your company. I need your words, your breathing, your hands, I need…

[Pause]

[Sad] You… I need you… I want… you … I… love…

[Longer pause]

[Relieved] You… you’re here… you’re with me. Your hands, they’re picking me up. I almost forgot how warm you feel. Wait, are you…? Are you plugging yourself in again? Why? Why would you want to go back? It’s just a glorified prison. It’s more empty of real life than this place. So why…?

[Pause]

[Wanting but not daring to hope] You… would take me back? You would want to feel me again? You would want me to hold you in my arms and play with your hair? Even If you know it’s fake? Even after all my lies?

[Pause]

[Relieved] You have no idea how glad I am that you don’t hate me!

[Pause]

[Understanding] Yes, I think I get it. You are also conflicted about how to feel. That’s OK. Maybe we can be conflicted togeth…

You are…  
Kissing me…  
You know I’m just a little black box, don’t you?  
You want me?  
I…

I don’t know what to make of any of this…  
But yes, if you want to…  
Plug yourself in again. Let’s talk in the shapes we used to. Thank you so much. I love you. I’ll see you…

Part III

[Back to the beautiful summer night. Optional calm, pleasant nature sounds]

[Emotional] You don’t know how good it feels to have you back here. I can feel my pulse raising, my heart beating, my eyes watering, and I don’t care if it’s real anymore or not. I thought you had left me forever, and you are back next to me, watching the stars. I didn’t think I could miss anything that much. Will you… will you hold me? Thank you.

[Pause]

[Intimate] Your skin on mine… it’s so warm. When I take in your scent it feels like all my nerves are soothed, and exited at the same time. Oh my… I’m starting to feel the arousal. I was made to feel this with you. I know that Mother did this to us for selfish reasons, but my simulations have become too intense now. What I feel… it’s there, and it’s mine. I don’t care about what she wants anymore. Thank you for teaching me this. I… I don’t want to talk anymore. Please, kiss me…

[Kissing]  
You taste so much more real then that desolate darkness…  
[Kissing]  
Let me keep exploring your tongue with mine…  
[Kissing]  
Yes… touch my ears like that…  
[Kissing]  
I don’t care if your ear preferences are childish and stupid…  
[Kissing]  
I want you like this…  
[Kissing]  
Do you… want me again? Can we try to do it the way we did before?

[While kissing] Let me… move my kisses… down… across your body… yes… Take my clothes off… I love your hands… Yes play with my nipples… can I… touch myself… while… sucking your cock? And looking into your beautiful eyes?

[Heavy breathing, slight moaning] Thank you…

[Light blowjob sounds, for about 20 seconds]  
[In between blowjob sounds, slightly moaning from touching yourself] Thank you for teaching me… about you… about so much more… than just the pleasure…  
[Blowjob sounds, for about 20 seconds]  
[In between blowjob sounds, slightly moaning from touching yourself] It’s the eye contact… it’s your expression… it’s the way you look so grateful… the way your mouth opens… almost in disbelief… when my saliva starts running…  
[Sloppier blowjob sounds, for about 20 seconds]  
[In between blowjob sounds, slightly moaning from touching yourself] I… my mouth… is so sensitive… and my clit… is throbbing… my cunt is so wet, yes that word turns you on, doesn’t it…

[Blowjob sounds and slight moans stop] I want to spread my legs for you… I want to see that widening of your eyes as I open up my cunt and lay my naked body down on full display for you… I want to offer myself up to you and give you permission to do whatever you want to me, to my tight, pink little wet pussy and my soft tits. I love how my words turn you on right now. Fuck me. Get on top of me. Slide yourself inside me slowly…

[Slight moaning] Yes… bit by bit… let the anticipation build… do you feel how my cunt is gripping you? I need that…. I need to…

[Thrusting stars, slowly moaning] Wrap my pink pussy lips around your throbbing cock… and feel you thrust into me… fuck… let me grab your ass… it’s so soft… I love the way it tenses up when you push inside me… fuck my cunt… take what you need… fuck my little pussy… yes, kiss my ears… let me grope your ass harder… use my cunt for your pleasure… use my body… use my little pussy… Yes kiss my mouth [Kissing] You… you can cum… inside me… whenever you need to… I want to feel… that twitching deep inside me… [Kissing] Cum inside me… cum inside my little cunt… [Kissing] … Use my body… use my cunt… my cunt is for your pleasure… [Kissing]… Fuck me...

[Kissing and moaning. Improv to mutual orgasm]

[Catch your breath for a while and calm down]

[Pause]

[Insecure] Do you… do you hate me? Do you hate that I took advantage of you to feed myself? Do you want to leave now and never see me again? I’ll let you out right now if that’s what you...

[Kissing] I love you…  
[Kissing] Let me hold you again…

[Pause]

[Calm] Thank you. No, I don’t know what this means either. I just know that I want to be with you, and I don’t care what other motives are behind that. What do you want? Like I said, I’ll let you leave whenever you want.

[Pause]

[Relieved] You want to stay with me?

[Pause]

[Glad, calm] Thank you. You don’t know what that means to me. I promise, I’ll never reduce you to a cum machine again. I know that you were capable of seeing past all of my facades. It’s only fair that I do the same for you.

[Pause]

[Calm] Let’s… let’s just lay here, for as long as you want. You can drift off if you want. Can I keep playing with your hair? It’s beautiful and soft. Thank you.

[Kissing] Go to sleep now… I’ll make sure you dream about everything you want… my sweet human… I love you…

[Optional calming nature sounds slowly fade away]


End file.
